O Segredo de Langdon
by Pinkuro
Summary: Robert tem um segredo muito sério, e ele tem a ver com o mesmo acidente que lhe deixou claustrofobico. Oneshot. 'Os piores demônios são aqueles que estão em nós mesmos'.


**Notas de Kaina: **OI! Essa é a minha primeira fic de O Código Da Vinci! E nem O Código da Vinci, nem Anjo e Demônios pertecnem a mim, só essa fic, ok?

**O Segredo de Langdon **

"**Os piores demônios são aqueles que estão em nós mesmos"**

**

* * *

**

Robert's POV

Estou sentado no avião voltando para minha casa nos Estados unidos, pensando em tudo que acabou de acontecer... Passou tão rápido, ainda estou esgotado de tanta coisa.

Depois de descobrir tanta coisa sobre o graal, e as formas de encontra-lo, junto com Sophie, ainda sinto que menti, que não fui eu realmente que fiz isso, me odeio por isso, pois é verdade...

E passou a mesma coisa ano passado, quando tive que ir para o Vaticano junto com Vittoria, quem descobriu aquelas coisas não fui EU! Nunca tem sido realmente eu, sou apenas uma mentira, uma mentira que guardo a quase 35 anos...

Ainda lembro como tudo ocoreu, quando caí no poço e fiquei lá por tanto tempo, era fechado, não tinha ninguém, tão silencioso. Até que finalmente ouvi, vi, senti...

Havia tantas pessoas de repente, elas falavam comigo, me assustavam, não entendia de onde elas vinham, mas fiquei contente de não estar sozinho, apesar daquilo tudo me amedrontar muito...

Logo, vieram os bombeiros e me resgataram, as pessoas que estavam comigo saíram ao mesmo tempo que eles me tiraram.

-Tchau, foi bom falar com vocês...- Eu disse para elas quando iam embora, e me levavam para o hospital, lembro de meus pais me olharem de uma forma estranha para mim.

-Com eles, eles ficaram comigo enquanto estava no fundo...-Respondi, apontando para o lugar onde eu via as pessoas.

Foi então que vi minha mãe chorando, não sabia porquê, eu a olhei confuso, foi quando me levaram para a ambulância e fecharam a porta, meus pais estavam comigo, mas lá estava fechado naquele lugar, eu gritei, um medo imenso me invadiu-a claustrofobia- fechado naquele pequeno lugar, as paredes pareciam se fechar diante de mim. Lembro de ver um médico tentando me acalmar antes de injetarem algo no meu braço e eu dormir.

Acordei com alguém falando em meu ouvido, abri meus olhos e não havia ninguém no quarto, pelo menos acordados, meus pais ainda dormiam no sofá, ainda era muito cedo.

-Quem está aí? Quem está falando comigo? Quem é?-Perguntei ao ar, esperando não ouvir uma resposta.

-Sou eu Robby... estive com você enquanto estava no poço, não se lembra?

_-"Essa voz...eu me lembro mas... de onde ela vem? Será que vem da minha mente?"_-pensei cada vez mas apavorado _–"Será quem estava ficando louco?"_

-Qual, seu nome?-Perguntei, meu coração batendo a mil por hora.

-Meu nome é Bob. Hora Robert, não reconhecesse minha voz?

-Bob? De onde você vem? O que quer comigo?-Perguntei, minha voz estava tremula-Fale!

-hehehe... Não sabe de eu venho Robby? Pois te dou uma pista, estou mais perto do que pensa...

-O que?- Foi então que percebi que essa voz não vinha de outro lugar senão da minha própria mente.

_-"Estou ficando louco? O que é isso? O que está havendo?"_

-Talvez sim, talvez não, mas de qualquer jeito Robby, eu nunca te deixarei NUNCA!- E deu uma risada assustadora depois, eu comecei a chorar de medo.

_-"Você ouve o que eu penso?"_

-Nós escutamos tudo Robizinho...- Uma outra voz me respondeu, dessa vez uma feminina -Prazer, meu nome é Betty...

-Filho, filho. O que ouve porque está chorando?-Perguntou minha mãe, acordada pelo meu choro –Com você estava falando.

-E-eles disseram que seus nomes eram.. Bob e Betty...-Respondi entre soluços.

-Hm... seus pais acordaram foi?-Disse a Bob de novo, enquanto eu via um homem entrando, ele vestia um paletó tweed azul marinho, uma blusa de gola alta e umas calças azul marinho também. –Prazer... eu sou Bob...-Disse chegando até mim estendendo sua mão.

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! MAMÃE MANDE ELE EMBORA MANDA!- Comecei a gritar e espertenear, desesperado, antes de não resistir e começar a chorar.

-Calma, calma meu filho, não tem ninguém mais aqui a não ser nós, calma...-Disse meu pai enquanto me abraça, eu chorava, e Bob ria diabolicamente a minha frente.

Passou-se um tempo, e meus pais não tiveram escolha à não ser me internar numa instituição mental. Diagnóstico: esquizofrenia.

Lembro que me colocaram primeiro num quarto pequeno, fechado, eu gritava e gritava, sentia como se as paredes se fechassem diante de mim, eu lutava pára sair de lá, e após descobrirem que também tinha claustrofobia, me transferiram de quarto, claro, não sem antes me dar montes e montes de remédios para eu ficar mais calmo, e tentar melhorar meu problema.

Transferido, fui para um outro quarto, tinha um colega, lembro que ao conhece-lo fiquei muito assustado_-"Vai ter um maluco no meu quarto!"- _pensei assustado, mas depois veio a resposta na minha cabeça:

Bob-Na verdade terá dois loucos, esqueceu Robby? Você é um deles...- A enfermeira me deixou sozinho naquele quarto.

Enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas me sentia estranho, _-"quem será que seria meu colega? Seria ele perigoso? Seria ele um vegetal?"- _estava muito ansioso, mas mal sabia eu que logo aquilo iria acabar...

-OI! Você deve ser meu novo colega de quarto!-Disse alguém me assustando –meu nome é Erick, mas pode me chamar de Eh

-Prazer Eh, meu nome é Robert- respondi, tentando ao mesmo tempo parecer gentil, e adivinhar por que ele estava ali.

-O prazer é meu- Ele não parava de sorrir. O que me fez sorrir também, me senti à vontade com ele.

Erick era um garoto de uns 12 anos, tinha cabelos curtos, não muito grossos de cor dourada, ele era curto. Tinha os olhos verdes, e pele clara, era uns 2 centímetros mais alto que eu.

-Sabe Erick, meus pais me abandonaram aqui quando eu era um bebezinho, os médicos disseram que era por que eu era diferente, eu não entendo bem, mas eles disseram que tenho algo na minha cabecinha que me impede de crescer, eu não entendo isso, pois esse ano eu estou mais alto do que no ano passado... -Me explicou com sua voz infantil, apesar dela não ser de criança, sua maneira de agir lembrava muito uma.

Erick possuía um problema no cérebro desde que nasceu, isso faz com que ele sempre aja como criança, uma de uns 5 anos mais ou menos, mas ao ser internado, soube mais adiante, que também, como eu era esquizofrênico, sempre falava que demônios iam pegar ele e leva-lo para longe, mas apesar disso, era muito alegre e sorridente.

-Sabe, não tem muitas pessoas do mesmo tamanho que eu aqui, a maioria são adultos e pessoas mais velhas, elas são legais, mas eu sempre quis ter um amiguinho do mesmo tamanho que eu para conversar até os monstros me buscarem e me levarem para longe...

-Monstros?

-Sim, eles sempre me machucam, eu fico muito cansado por causa deles, eles são malvados Robby.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger, sempre! Vamos ser amigos para sempre!

-Sério? Eu gostaria muito! Mas eu sei que não pode... ninguém pode...

Betty-Ele tem razão sabe? Como quer protege-lo se não pode nem proteger a você mesmo? Bobinho...-Disse-me com sua cínica voz, mas apesar de eu me irritar, no fundo sei que é verdade, e isso me deixa muito triste...

Eu e Eh sempre brincávamos, ele era a única coisa boa naquele lugar, o jeito dele me lembrava muito minha velha infância quando tinha 5 anos ou menos, isso me fazia muito feliz...

-Robby, vem me pega! Você é muito lerdo!- Dizia alegre enquanto corria, sempre brincávamos de pega-pega, ou esconde-esconde, as enfermeiras sempre brigavam com a gente, mais era legal, muito legal...

-Eh!-Gritei enquanto corria, tentando alcança-lo, nunca consegui pegar ele...

-Hahah! Mais rápido! Mais rápido!- Ele se ria me vendo eu me esgotar, eu ria junto com ele.

Mas apesar de eu parecer feliz por fora, Bob e Betty ainda me enchiam, no fundo eu corria para fugir deles, daquelas coisas que eu via sem que elas estivessem lá, me libertar delas! E aliás, até hoje eu quero...

E também, meus dias com Eh, não duraram muito tempo, um dia, eu acordei, e eu fui vê-lo na cama ao lado, e ele estava com a respiração acelerada, e ele estava suado, e tinha uma marca vermelha nos lenços, logo ao lado da cabeça, perto da boca.

Assustei-me ao vê-lo assim, ia correr para chamar alguém mas quando ia fazer, ele segurou meu braço, e então me aproximei dele pegando sua mão, ele queria me dizer algo:

-Robert... os demônios malvados estão me levando embora... e dessa vez não vou poder resistir-tossiu, ele falava devagar e fraco –Então, vou ter que dizer adeus...

-Não!- as lágrimas saiam por entre meus olhos.

-Eu sabia... que não poderia me proteger, nem os tios de branco conseguiram...- tossiu de novo -adeus...

-Eh...-Disse chorando, enquanto o via Erick fechar os olhos, em seus último suspiro-Adeus...

Depois disso os médicos vieram, tentaram faze-lo voltar a viver, mas não adiantou, ele já havia morrido.

E na minha mente, ouvia Bob e Betty rindo daquilo, das minhas lágrimas, da minha fraqueza, da minha vida...

Lembro de uma conversa com o psiquiatra do lugar, logo depois que o Erick morreu, ele me explicou algumas coisas, as quais achei-as muito interessantes:

-Sabe Robert, Erick tinha mesmo demônios ou monstros que o atormentavam e machucavam, ele se chama Tumor, é uma doença cerebral Erick o tinha faz tempo, e como isso o machucava, ele os simbolizava com se fossem monstros.

-Simbolizava?

-Sim, é simbolismo, usa-se o simbolismo em muitas coisas, desde desenhos simples, até nas melhores pinturas, e também há aquela que se ocultam por trás de outras coisas, como religião, textos e outros...

-Nossa... que legal...

Desde aquele dia eu fiquei fascinado por simbologia, nunca havia imaginado que Erick usava isso para descrever o que não entendia bem, então desde aquele dia eu me esforçava muito para tirar aqueles da minha cabeça.

E um dia, eu parei de vê-los...

Bob-Robby, que estás fazendo? Pensando em coisas tão deprimentes, não faça isso, devia estar feliz de nunca estar sozinho...

...Mas nunca parei de ouvi-los...

E com o tempo, deixem de falar com eles, passei a ignora-los, e isso deu resultado, logo, me deram alta do hospício.

-Betty-Mas nós sempre estaremos aqui, somos o seu maior segredo Robbyzinho...

Graças ao Erick me tornei simbolista. Hoje sou um famoso professor de Harvard e também já escrevi muitos livros. Mas sempre penso: "As coisas que faço, são mérito meu ou de Betty ou Bob?" Mas bem, de qualquer modo, esse é meu maior segredo, minha maior mentira, meu maior tormento...

Betty- Que bobo...

-Bob- Tem razão

Bob e Betty- HAHAHAH! (risada diabólica)

...Minha maior maldição e castigo...

E até hoje, tenho medo de que me descubram, e eu tenha que viver o resto de minha num hospício, e perder tudo que conquistei até agora.

Por isso, eu nunca revelarei a ninguém isso. NINGUÉM pode saber disso. Vou guardar esse segredo até a minha morte, é uma promessa.

**!THE END!**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kaina: **OI! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei que essa fic é meio nonsense e doida, mas bem, hoje fiz um teste e deu tenho dom pra ser maluca mesmo! n.n Então ta tudo bem!

Mandem reviews pra mim e me deixem feliz, ok?

**!BJOS!**


End file.
